


Good feels bad, bad feels good

by moorddroom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol learns to love, Emotional Manipulation, It's actually soft I swear, Jedi!Kai, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Sith!Chanyeol, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Star Wars References, Switching, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorddroom/pseuds/moorddroom
Summary: A Sith and a Jedi violate their most important values in a sexual awakening, both giving into their desires.Alternatively: just badly written Chankai smut inspired by 'Trouble', if you squint there is a plot
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Good feels bad, bad feels good

They say once people have turned to the dark side, there is no turning back. They are lost, ruined on the inside. Jongin didn’t believe it. There is good in everyone. Even if it’s just the slightest bit. He thought about it as his long bony fingers gently treaded through the thick black locks of the man sleeping in his embrace. The first time he had looked into the man’s eyes he had seen nothing but anger and fury. Now he looked small and vulnerable, his skinny naked body pressed against Jongin’s own. They shouldn’t be lying here like this, but Jongin couldn’t turn away either. Something about the whole situation felt right. He had always had a very good instinct, the force was strong in him. When he was suddenly attacked by the man earlier that night, he had felt that he was far from a lost cause. There was a sense of uncertainty in his force and Jongin knew that there was still room for change. He looked down and took a moment to wander over his beautiful facial features, dimly lit by the neon hotel room lights. He had strong eyebrows but soft eyes. His pale skin was puckered with small freckles. There was one particularly big one on the bridge of his nose. Jongin felt like leaning down and pecking the dark force out of it. He pushed the thought away when he felt the Sith slightly shift position in his arms. Jongin was wide awake now, all senses on 300%, ready for any sudden attack. But the man just let out a soft sigh and went back to sleep. 

His name was Chanyeol. He had seen his name engraved on the double sided saber that he carried. When Jongin had managed to get a hold of the thing during the fight and smashed it into the wall, Chanyeol had snapped. He had pinned Jongin to the bed and violently ripped off his Jedi robe. Jongin knew that he could fight back and likely win him over, but he also knew that this would release the most anger in the man. So he endured it. Chanyeol was rough and cruel, pounding into him at a sadistically high pace. His eyes were piercing red, engulfed with fire. Jongin didn’t avert his eyes one second. He wasn’t going to let him win. He kept his stern gaze on the inferno burning in the other man’s eyes, no matter the pain. He silently cursed when he felt a thick tear rolling down his cheek. It had hit a sensitive string because he saw Chanyeol’s stupid grin turning into a twisted expression. He immediately felt hope flowing through his veins. His force was strong now and he felt himself growing under Chanyeol’s grip that was becoming weaker and more hesitant with every thrust. Jongin forced another tear to fall from the corner of his eye. The colour of the Sith’s eyes now changed from the burning red to their natural brown shade. Jongin couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked like this. He knew how dangerous of a situation he was in and how quickly the Sith could change back to his destructive state, but his determination to break the man was stronger than his common sense. He raised his arm, fingers lightly brushing against Chanyeol’s cheek. 

“So pretty”, he whispered. Chanyeol let out a soft moan and Jongin smelled victory. He was in control now. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Chanyeol”

The Sith closed his eyes and let out another whiny moan, tilting his head back. Shivering at the mention of his name. He was heaving profoundly now. 

“So good”, Jongin breathed. 

Chanyeol came with a loud whine. He collapsed onto Jongin as the latter felt Chanyeol’s warm release entering his body. He acted quickly and rolled them over so that he was now lying on top of the Sith, undoing him from the last piece of clothing covering his upper body. He softly caressed his right cheek and shoulder before leaning down and covering his lips with his own. Chanyeol jumped a little at the sudden movement, but kissed back after a moment, frowning deeply while inhaling sharply through his nose. Jongin knew that Chanyeol had come down from his orgasm when he wrapped his strong arms around Jongin’s broad back. His fingers still left burning traces on his skin but it was a different sensation from before. His gestures were now out of passion rather than out of rage. Jongin didn’t know what came over him as he moved down Chanyeol’s torso, leaving soft kisses along the way. He whimpered at a particular peck on his left nipple. Jongin looked up through his lashes to catch a glimpse of the pleasure painting itself over the Sith’s face as he licked over the sensitive spot again. He covered the whole area with his mouth, lightly sucking and biting. As a response, he felt fiery nails digging into his burning back. The little sighs that fell from Chanyeol’s mouth fuelled the arousal building in his stomach. He moved further down, planting kisses on his lower stomach and inner thigh. He stopped for a moment, looking up at him with an innocent questioning look on his face, lips red and swollen. His caring Jedi instinct was kicking in. Chanyeol swallowed and nodded, giving his silent consent. Jongin kept their eyes locked as he started sucking on his index and middle finger, getting them all slick and wet. He took his time fingering him open. The Sith was incredibly tight and despite the things he had done to him earlier, Jongin couldn’t bring himself to hurt the man. With every cry of pain Chanyeol let out, he kissed his skin and whispered little “shh”s and “I’m sorry”s. 

At this point he didn’t even know why he wanted to fuck him so badly anymore. Earlier he was determined to make him feel what he had put him through, but now he wasn’t too sure anymore. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel some sort of attraction towards the Sith. He looked so human now, no sign of the dark force in his appearance, his thick black curly hair slightly falling over his closed eyes. Jongin pulled out his fingers, leaning forward to connect their lips again. In between kisses he combed his hand through Chanyeol’s hair, gently removing the locks from his face. His brown freckles made him look so young and innocent, not at all like the evil murder machine he was supposed to be. He focused on a couple of big ones and planted little pecks on the tinted splotches of skin. He swore his heart beat doubled when Chanyeol rested his hands on his waist, gently caressing his lower back. When he came back up to look at his face again, he saw a familiar wetness glistering in the corner of his eyes. Jongin realised Chanyeol had never experienced this kind of love before, his whole being was built on half-hearted praises and the occasional pat on the back. Right now the Sith was a victim of love. Love had won the war in his heart, it had conquered his mind. 

“Oh Chanyeol, don’t cry”, Jongin cupped his cheek. 

His words triggered the tears to roll down. He pitied him so much. Jongin lowered his head, wrapping his arms around the Sith’s neck as small sobs filled the room. They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other tightly. Jongin knew all too well what Chanyeol was going through. He himself had also been an emotional wreck when he had gotten in touch with his dark side. He often found it stupid, the whole division between ‘the good’ and ‘the bad’. Everyone had a good and bad side and tonight was yet another proof. Chanyeol had calmed down by now. Jongin felt him pressing kisses to his ear before whispering “I’m ready”. He placed one of his large hands on Jongin’s cheek as he came up again. Jongin loved his hands. They were big and strong and his fingertips were permanently on fire. Jongin leaned down to press one last lingering kiss to his lips, sighing into the other’s mouth when Chanyeol’s hands moved down to rest on his ass, pressing their dicks together. They were perfectly in balance now. There was no one stronger or weaker than the other. They beautifully completed each other in their actions. Where Jongin wanted to hurt Chanyeol earlier, he now just wanted to make him feel loved and wanted. 

“I’m going in now. Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Chanyeol breathed out audibly before inhaling sharply as Jongin slowly filled him up. He didn’t start moving immediately, letting Chanyeol get used to the stretch. Chanyeol threaded his right hand through Jongin’s hair, pulling lightly as Jongin mouthed at his collarbones. He pulled out gently and unhurriedly thrusted forward again. Chanyeol let out a low moan while he squeezed Jongin’s round ass cheeks, pulling out a breathy moan from Jongin’s side as well. After a few thrusts he quickened up the pace, chasing his own orgasm, the arousal in his stomach was now overwhelming. Jongin leaned forward in attempt to find the right angle. Chanyeol voice cracked as he moaned loudly and Jongin knew he had hit his prostate. The Sith’s nails dug into the back of his neck, fingers threading through his hair and pulling firmly. Jongin covered Chanyeol’s mouth with his own, swallowing every moan that fell from his lips. Every inch of Chanyeol’s skin was on fire now, black hair sticking to his forehead due to the radiating heat. Jongin felt Chanyeol’s hands sneeking inbetween their bodies, one coming up to play with Jongin’s nipples, the other one lazily pumping at his own erection. He whined, he was close now. Chanyeol averted his gaze to the side, looking around the room, searching for something. 

“Jongin”, he moaned softly. 

He realised he had read the name on his purple saber, lying on the bedside table. Chanyeol calling him by his name combined with a firm tug on right nipple was enough to send him over the edge. He came hard, electricity running through his body. He added a couple more slow thrusts as he saw Chanyeol was also close. He wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s, pumping him to completion. The Sith came with a low grunt, his white sticky release painting both their stomachs. Jongin plopped down on his hot heaving chest. 

“You’re beautiful”, he heard Chanyeol breathe out in a raspy voice, before he felt a loving kiss on the top of his head. 

Jongin softly caressed Chanyeol’s ribcage with his thumb as Chanyeol drew small circles between his shoulder blades. As he came down from his high, Jongin took in the situation. He, a Jedi, had just slept with a Sith, a master of darkness. It was so wrong but it felt so right. He looked up at Chanyeol’s face and saw he was also lost in thought. The heaving of Chanyeol’s chest slowed down and it didn’t take him long to drift off, leaving Jongin alone in his worry, breaking his head over all the norms and values of the Jedi he had just violated. 

-

Chanyeol woke up to the rays of the suns of Moraband shining on his eyelids. He immediately remembered what had happened the night before and he felt his heart ache when he found the other side of the bed empty, the remaining traces of the Jedi’s presence painted as fabric wrinkles in the bedsheets. He reached out to lay his hand on the wrinkles and noticed they were still lukewarm. He couldn’t be far away. He looked down to the edge of the bed and noticed the familiar dark brown hair of the man. He was wearing a beautiful off-white robe, just like himself. He went to sit up straight and saw that he was sitting on the rug in front of the bed, hunched over, concentrated on whatever was lying in his lap. When Chanyeol moved closer he recognised the red letters on the titanium cylinder. Jongin was repairing his saber. 

“Sorry again”, he spoke as he felt Chanyeol’s gaze on his back. 

Chanyeol went to sit on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“No, it’s me who should apologise.” 

Jongin finally looked up at him.

“I hurt you. I’m sorry. They told me you were bad and evil..” He looked down.

“Hey.” Jongin put a hand over his. “It’s not your fault. The dark force made you do it.” 

Chanyeol sighed, still not looking at Jongin. The Jedi lifted himself up and climbed into his lap, embracing him tightly. 

“It’s okay.” He ran his hands up and down his back. “I’ve also done things I regret today. The force is both a blessing and a curse.”

“You know”, Chanyeol started, “I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Jongin leaned back to look at his face curiously. 

“I-is this what they mean when they talk about love?” 

“I guess..” Jongin answered.

He nodded, understanding. 

“I like it”, he said leaning into the Jedi’s chest. “I shouldn’t... but I do.”

“I like it too”, Jongin assured him, placing a kiss into his soft black curls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this platform aaaaaaaa, it's so bad>< I hope you still kind of enjoyed it:)  
> Lots of love to all of you who made it this far. Thanks for reading!
> 
> xxx ur boi, Eva<3


End file.
